


for the soul

by Kazura



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura
Summary: It's not rare for Orion to go on business trips, but, when he does, he ensures that Titan knows he still thinks of him anyway.





	for the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marise).



> Written for the lovely marise's birthday.

Mere seconds after Titan has completely changed out of his work clothes, his phone alerts him to a message.

He no longer finds it unusual. Balt and Nickel have a shared phone that they use to contact him with when there’s trouble at home, such as their old rice cooker finally giving out on them, and the money he left with them for daily necessities weren’t enough to cover buying a new or maybe even second-hand one. Fortunately, such emergencies are far and few in between, which also means that, even then, he rarely got any messages.

Not so now. He gets a few messages from his co-workers, ones that assure him that it’s not too late to join them in their drinking parties after work. There are a few more from Selen, with his cute emojis, and Argon, who seems to never get enough of exclamation points.

Then there’s Orion. Sweet, over-the-top Orion. Even while away on a brief business trip, as he is now, he never fails to send Titan something everyday.

It’s him this time, too.

Opening the message, Titan’s greeted with a picture of blue flowers. Morning dew dot the petals and their surrounding leaves, healthy and luscious hues that speak of tender care.

Orion  
  
Tweedia caerulea. I saw them as I was taking a stroll this morning, and I couldn’t help thinking of you.   
  


Now, what is he supposed to say to that, really?

Biting his lower lip, Titan takes a few deep breaths and looks at the small mirror hanging on the door of his work locker. He doesn’t look too flustered. Good.

Closing his locker shut, Titan leaves the room and goes on to bid his co-workers goodbye with a practiced and impersonal smile. He then lightly jogs away, phone still in hand.

Slowing down to his normal walking pace, he thinks back on Orion’s message. He decides on a reply as he comes to an intersection, taking the time provided by the need to wait for the light to turn green as a window of opportunity.

Orion  
  
they’re pretty  
  
Indeed! Like you, no?  
  


His reply is instantaneous, as if he’d been staring at the screen, waiting for the moment to pounce. If his intention were to make Titan squeak in public, he’s succeeded.

Slapping his free hand over his mouth, Titan ventures a quick glance at the people waiting with him. Everyone else seems to be minding their own business. Everyone else, except the little boy standing right next to him, looking at him with curious bright eyes. Probably Nickel’s age, this one.

Titan curls the hand over his mouth into a fist and fakes a cough or two. It doesn’t discourage the little one’s interest, but the light does turn green right after. All too relieved, he shoves his phone into a pocket and all but runs.

That’s enough chatting with Orion in public for one day.

* * *

Orion, of course, has his own plans.

Basket hanging by the crook of his arm, Titan’s scanning his shopping list in the supermarket when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

Orion  
  
I believe I haven’t told you yet, but I brought him with me. I’m so pleased I can have him with me at all times.  
  


What’s pictured this time is a familiar blue and white crochet unicorn. It was a small, silly gift from Titan, something he made on a whim, after Orion voiced out his desire to have a titanium unicorn statue he can bring around with him. It’s no titanium, but Orion loved it all the same. It even distracted him from the idea of increasing the number of titanium unicorns he already has in his possession. Which is a lot. And more than just a bit overwhelming for any normal person. He wouldn’t tell Orion as much, but he’s kind of glad he managed to put a stop to that at least. For now.

Titan’s efforts to stop himself from smiling, on the other hand, are all for naught.

Orion  
  
that’s what i made him for  
  
Indeed. Thank you again.  
  


Huh. That wasn’t too bad. Or too cheesy. Satisfied, Titan almost slides his phone back into his pocket when it vibrates again.

Orion  
  
I'll have you know that a little tiny one asked me where I bought it. It appears she wanted to buy one herself. It broke my heart to tell her that I know of no place where a second one can be bought. After all, it’s one of a kind. Made and given to me by the love of my life.  
  


He probably looks like an idiot now, bending forward and trying not to scream in the middle of the biscuit aisle.

It took about a minute of furiously pursing his lips before he types out his response, thumbs hitting the screen at a speed that he’s only ever displayed when indulging Argon’s request of playing a ghastly rhythm game that he’s been passing between him and Selen.

Orion  
  
don’t you have anything better to do right now?  
  
I can’t imagine anything better than talking with you, Titan.  
  
aren’t you on a business trip?  
  
Indeed, but my next meeting won’t be for an hour. What better way to spend my time than doing one of my favorite activities?  
  
which is talking with me?  
  
Of course, Titan!  
  
you need better hobbies  
  
I question your definition of better.  
  
i question your time management  
  
You’re making Unison upset. How could you, Titan?  
  
unison?  
  
[unison0069.png]  
  
Why, him, of course! I deemed it appropriate to name him such. Unicorn and bison, no?  
  
you’re ridiculous  
  
i’m not letting you name anything else, crochet unicorns or otherwise  
  
And yet you love me.  
  
…i do, yeah. shut up  
  
I love you, too, Titan!!!  
  


He spends a little too long, smiling at the screen and rereading their interaction once, maybe five times, before he realizes where he is and finally makes a grab for a pack of Balt’s favorite biscuits.

* * *

The last one doesn’t arrive until he’s already at home, tucking his brothers in bed after a long day at school.

Bracing himself for whatever sappy thing Orion has to throw his way, Titan reaches for his phone and settles down into a comfortable position next to the window facing the bright lights of the city. He slides it open, just a little, enough to let the cold breeze in, but not enough to have him chilled to the bone.

Orion  
  
Are you still awake, Titan?  
  
yeah  
  
what’s up?  
  


He tries to think nothing of it, when Orion takes a long time to respond. He has his own tasks, and it wouldn’t surprise Titan if he were called over to look at something in the time it took Titan to respond.

His reply, however, tells Titan the likely reason why.

Orion  
  
I miss you.  
  


Doubt. Hesitation. Mostly regarding his own words, his own feelings. The first time Orion showed him such vulnerability, it took Titan aback. Remembering it now, it was probably more than just a little stupid that he was surprised. He tends to hide those parts of himself, too. Why wouldn’t Orion?

But Orion allows him these glimpses, these tiny cracks that lead to new discoveries and a better understanding of each other. They’re moments that seize at his heart, yet he appreciates them all the same.

His fingers are still hovering over the keys, debating with himself on how he will answer, when Orion sends another message. He makes up his mind then.

Orion  
  
That was quite out of the blue, wasn’t it? My apologies. Let’s talk about something else. How was your day?  
  
hey  
  
i miss you too  
  
just a few more days, right?  
  
Of course. I simply need to be more patient. Thank you, Titan.  
  


Heaving a sigh, Titan frowns at the screen. He may be used to brief weeks of increased physical distance between the two of them—as this has happened often over the few years of their relationship already—but it can be a pain, when he wants to reach out and give Orion’s hand a comforting squeeze.

Because Orion gets like this. There are times, small, quiet moments, when Orion would step back and reconsider what he thinks is asking too much of Titan. Of his time. Of his feelings. He gives and gives and gives, but when it comes to Titan, he’s too careful. As if Titan wouldn’t gladly give him as much as he deserves each and every time.

Titan he’s more than used to it. But being used to it and liking it are different things. Orion has insisted on that much when it comes to Titan and his family’s circumstances. It’s a little frustrating then, when Orion forgets to apply the same with himself. Especially when it’s something like this.

Orion  
  
that’s not what i meant  
  
it’s not weird or wrong that you miss me  
  
i just told you i miss you too  
  
so when those few days are over, we can make up for it  
  
right?  
  


Maybe it was better, to have such an exchange through a call. That way he can hear Orion’s voice, and Orion can hear his own sincerity and determination.

Even so, his words aren’t any less true. And if Orion still doubts himself after this, then Titan will just keep reminding him.

But for now, there doesn’t seem to be any need for that.

Orion  
  
We certainly can, yes. I already have a lot of things I’d like to do with you in mind once I return. Would that be all right?  
  
yeah, sure  
  
Thank you, Titan.  
  
I love you.  
  


He reads those words again, and again, and again. They don’t disappear. They stay on the screen, and he’ll be able to look back whenever the longing is a little too much to bear.

He’d like to be able to do the same, for Orion.

So despite the heat in his cheeks, despite the all too loud beating of his heart, he doesn’t hesitate.

Orion  
  
I love you, too  
  


As soon as he says as much, he closes his eyes and leans down, resting his forehead against the top of his phone. He stays there, hoping that the gravity of his emotions would reach Orion, no matter how far away he is at that very moment.

He likes to think that it does.

Orion  
  
Does that mean I can take you on a date once I get home?  
  


Laughing quietly, fondly, Titan resigns himself to discouraging Orion from doing anything too ridiculous for the rest of the night.

(He succeeds. A picnic date at a vast lavender field suits him just fine.)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday again, dearest~
> 
> The titanium unicorn statues are canon. Orion has hundreds in his estate after the glasses event. He’s ridiculous, I know. Isn’t it great that we have him?
> 
> Workskin Reference: [How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722) by CodenameCarrot and La_Temperanza
> 
> If you like what I write, feel free to yell about these dorks with me [here](https://twitter.com/songsofthestars). I also post about my fic releases, along with a lot of doodles, over [here](https://twitter.com/findingarcadia). For more ways to find me, [here's my Carrd](https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/).


End file.
